The present invention relates to an electrical adapter with plugging and/or socket connection means, especially for interfaces at electronic devices.
This patent is the 371, National stage of PCT/CH 96/00376. Multiple connections via adapters, often connected in sequence, are required in many areas of telecommunications and data transfer technology, though they can present problems and obstacles relating to volume. Especially at interfaces of electronic devices such as computers, multiple connections often require the use of at least two adapters in sequence which then creates a serious obstacle to positioning of the device. Furthermore, connecting various transfer systems is not always possible with conventional adapters.